1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the simultaneous characterization of microscopic particles in suspension and soluble components diluted in a different fluid.
2. General Background of the Invention
Polymerization reactions in heterogeneous phase are widely used in industry, and comprise many tens of billions of dollars per year in production, worldwide. The present invention involves polymers produced in heterogeneous phases such as micelles, miniemulsions, macroemulsions, suspensions, and the latex particles that result. The term “emulsion polymerization reactions” (EPR) includes polymers produced in heterogeneous phases such as micelles, miniemulsions, macroemulsions, suspensions, and the latex particles that result, as well as inverse micelles, inverse miniemulsions, and inverse macroemulsions. The term “particle” used in the context of “particle characterization” includes, but is not limited to, for example, micelles, latex particles, aggregates, emulsions, inverse micelles, inverse emulsions, and miniemulsions.
Strong economic and environmental motivations are fueling a growing trend toward making more use of EPR: EPR reduces the use of dangerous organic solvents (EPR are normally carried out in water, whereas inverse phases are usually carried out in oils), EPR allows better control of thermodynamics (exothermicity), and the emulsion liquids used in EPR have low viscosity and are easy to handle, pump, transport, store, and apply. Furthermore, the latex particles produced by EPR often have desirable end products, for example, paints, coatings, and adhesives.
As in any process where a particular composition of matter is sought through chemical reactions (covalent), including biochemical reactions, as well as physical (non-covalent) interactions of initial substances, entities (e.g. cells), and reagents, it is inherently valuable to be able to monitor the changes that occur in realtime or near realtime.
In general, there are many advantages to being able to monitor such reactions. Monitoring gives a fundamental understanding of the reaction kinetics and mechanisms, and the evolution of polymer properties (such as molecular weight) during synthesis, allowing the development of advanced polymeric materials. Monitoring gives the ability to optimize reaction conditions, including, for example, pressures, temperatures, reagents, monomers, activators, catalysts, process steps and stages, and also yields the ability to provide full control of large scale production of polymers, biopolymers, and other substances. Such control leads to novel and superior products, better quality control, more efficient use of natural and non-renewable resources, energy, and plant and personnel time.
In the case of EPR, the advantages of accurate comprehensive monitoring of the reactions leads to optimized latex particles using particle characterization, whereas monitoring the soluble components in a separate analysis stream can allow quantification of conversion of reagents, such as monomers and comonomers, thus allowing the personnel involved to know at what stage the reaction is, whether the reaction is functioning correctly, when it is time to add new or different reagents, how to change the flow of reagents in continuous or semi-batch reactors, when to perform other actions affecting the reaction, such as changing temperature, and when to stop the reaction. Monitoring the soluble components also allows the evolution of polymeric properties to be followed, for example, average molar masses, intrinsic viscosity, the degree of polymer branching and the degree of polymer grafting. The type of simultaneous monitoring disclosed herein leads to such a better fundamental understanding of the complex processes involved in EPR that new procedures may be developed, and/or redundant or counterproductive steps in old procedures may be identified and/or eliminated.
There has been, and continues to be, much effort expended to monitor EPR, but the focus for particle characterization has usually been on manually withdrawing discrete aliquots and making particle size measurements, usually with dynamic light scattering (DLS). Monomer conversion is separately measured by drying and weighing discrete samples, or by other means, such as Gel Permeation Chromatography (GPC), often also referred to as Size Exclusion Chromatography (SEC). Another growing area for monitoring monomer conversion involves in-situ reactor probes of near infra-red, Raman scattering, ultrasound, and calorimeters. These processes, while providing continuous automatic signals, give only empirical information about changes in the reaction, require empirical or inferential calibration schemes, can contain signals from other effects that obscure the useful portion of the signal (e.g. scattering by emulsions rather than absorption by monomers can dominate spectroscopic signals using electromagnetic probe radiation) and are directly subject to often harsh reactor interiors that leads to rapid fouling, failure of calibration, and instrument malfunction.
The disadvantage of manually withdrawing discrete aliquots and making particle size measurements, often with DLS, is that it is labor intensive, inefficient, slow, potentially dangerous to personnel, and also risks contamination in the reaction vessel. Some progress has been made, nonetheless, in automatic dilution of emulsion reactor contents for particle sizing measurements by DLS and combined low, mid, and high angle light scattering, notably by Malvern Ltd. of the UK.
The disadvantage to monitoring monomer conversion by separately drying and weighing discrete samples, or by other means, is that it is time consuming, labor intensive, and only yields few conversion points, with a very long delay between withdrawal and measurement. This is suitable neither for reactor control nor for fundamental studies of reaction kinetics.
The disadvantage of the in-situ probes is that they are subject to harsh conditions, can easily foul or be damaged, deliver limited information (e.g. only conversion), and are predicated on empirical or inferential models that quickly change as reactor conditions and probe conditions change.
There does not seem to be any precedent in the field for a device or method which simultaneously and automatically measures both colloid and polymer/monomer aspects of EPR.
Incorporated herein by reference are all patents and patent applications naming one or more of the inventors herein as an inventor, and all publications listing one or more of the inventors as an author, including the following: International Publication No. WO01/29534 A1, US Patent Publication No. US 2004/0004717, U.S. Pat. No. 6,653,150, U.S. Pat. No. 6,618,144, and U.S. Pat. No. 6,052,184.
Also incorporated herein by reference are the following publications: F. H. FLORENZANO, R. STRELITZKI, W. F. REED, “Absolute, Online Monitoring of Polymerization Reactions”, Macromolecules, 31, 7226-7238, 1998; R. STRELITZKI, W. F. REED, “Automated Batch Characterization of Polymer Solutions by Static Light Scattering and Viscometry”, J. App. Polym. Sci., 73, 2359-2368 1999; R. SCHIMANOWSKI, R. STRELITZKI, D. A. MULLIN, W. F. REED “Heterogeneous Time Dependent Static Light Scattering”, Macromolecules, 32, 7055-7063, 1999; J-L BROUSSEAU, H. ç. GIZ, W. F. REED, “Automatic, Simultaneous Determination of Differential Refractive Index of a Polymer and its Corresponding Monomer”, J. App. Polym. Sci., 77, 3259-3262, 2000; W. F. REED, “A Method for Online Determination of Polydispersity during Polymerization Reactions”, Macromolecules, 33, 7165-7172, 2000; E. BAYLY, J. L. BROUSSEAU, W. F. REED, “Continuous Monitoring of the Effect of Changing Solvent Conditions on Polyelectrolyte Conformations and Interactions”, Int. J. of Polymer Characterization and Analysis, 7, 1-19, 2002; A. GIZ, H. GIZ, J. L. BROUSSEAU, A. ALB, and W. F. REED, “Kinetics and Mechanism of Acrylamide Polymerization by Absolute, Online Monitoring of Polymerization Kinetics”, Macromolecules, 34, 5, 1180-1191, 2001; A. GIZ, H. GIZ, J. L. BROUSSEAU, A. ALB, W. F. REED, “Online Monitoring of a Stepwise Polymerization Reaction: Polyurethane”, J. App. Polym. Sci., 82, 2070-2077, 2001; J. L. GANTER, W. F. REED, “Real-time Monitoring of Enzymatic Hydrolysis of Galactomannans”, Biopolymers, 59, 226-242, 2001; B. GRASSL, A. M. ALB, W. F. REED, “Free radical transfer rate determination using online polymerization monitoring”, Macromolecular Chemistry and Physics, 202, 2518-2524, 2001; G. A. SORCI, W. F. REED, “Electrostatic and Association Phenomena in Aggregates of Polymers and Micelles”, Langmuir, 18, 353-364, 2002; B. GRASSL, W. F. REED, “Online polymerization monitoring in a continuous tank reactor”, Macromolecular Chemistry and Physics, 203, 586-597, 2002; F. CHAUVIN, A. M. ALB, D. BERTIN, W. F. REED, “Kinetics and molecular weight evolution during controlled radical polymerization”, Macromolecular Chemistry and Physics, 203, 2029-2040, 2002; G. A. SORCI, W. F. REED, “Electrostatically enhanced second and third virial coefficients, viscosity and interparticle correlations for linear polyelectrolytes”, Macromolecules, 35, 5218-5227, 2002; A. GIZ, A. Oncul KOC, H. GIZ, A. M. ALB, W. F. REED “Online monitoring of reactivity ratios, composition, sequence length, and molecular weight distributions during free radical copolymerization”, Macromolecules, 35, 6557-6571, 2002; W. F. REED, “Monitoring Kinetic Processes in Polymer Solutions with Time Dependent Static Light Scattering (TDSLS)”, Ch. 12, pp. 131-151, in Scattering Methods for the Investigation of Polymers, J. Kahovec, Ed., Wiley VCH, 2002; W. F. REED, A. M. ALB, E. MIGNARD, H. GIZ, A. GIZ, F. H. FLORENZANO, R. FARINATO “Automatic Continuous Online Monitoring of Polymerization Reactions (ACOMP)”, Polymeric Materials: Science and Engineering, 88, 476-478, 2003; M. F. DRENSKI, W. F. REED, “Simultaneous Multiple Sample Light Scattering (SMSLS)”, Polymeric Materials: Science & Engineering, 88, 304-305, 2003; E. MIGNARD, O. GUERRET, D. BERTIN, W. F. REED, “Automatic Continuous Online Monitoring of Polymerization Reactions (ACOMP) of High Viscosity Reactions”, Polymeric Materials: Science and Engineering, 88, 314-316, 2003; W. F. REED, “Automatic, Continuous Mixing Techniques for Online Monitoring of Polymer Reactions and for the Determination of Equilibrium Properties”, Ch. 20, 589-622, Handbook of Size Exclusion Chromatography and Related Techniques, 2nd Ed., Chi-san Wu, Ed., Marcel Dekker, 2003; H. çATALGIL-GIZ, A. GIZ, A. M. ALB, W. F. REED, “Absolute Online Monitoring of Acrylic acid Polymerization and the Effect of Salt and pH on Reaction Kinetics”, J. Applied Polymer Science, 91, 1352-1359, 2004; G. A. SORCI, W. F. REED, “Effect of valence and chemical species of added electrolyte on polyelectrolyte conformations and interactions”, Macromolecules, 37, 554-565, 2004; E. MIGNARD, T. LEBLANC, D. BERTIN, O. GUERRET, W. F. REED, “Online monitoring of controlled radical polymerization: Nitroxide mediated gradient copolymerization”, Macromolecules, 37, 966-975, 2004; W. F. REED, “Fundamentals of static light scattering and viscometry in SEC and related methods”, ACS Ser. 893 Multiple Detection Size-Exclusion Chromatography, A. M. Striegel, Ed., ACS: Washington, D.C., 2004; W. F. REED, “Automatic Continuous Online Monitoring of Polymerization reactions (ACOMP)”, Polymer News, 29, 271-279, 2004; M. F. DRENSKI, W. F. REED, “Simultaneous Multiple Sample Light Scattering for Characterization of Polymer Solutions”, J. App. Polym. Sci., vol. 92, 2724-2732, 2004; A. M. ALB, E. MIGNARD, M. F. DRENSKI, W. F. REED, “In Situ Time dependent signatures of light scattered from solutions undergoing polymerization reactions”, Macromolecules, 37, 2578-2587, 2004; M. F. DRENSKI, E. MIGNARD, A. M. ALB, W. F. REED, “Simultaneous in Situ Monitoring of Parallel Polymerization Reactions using Light Scattering; a New Tool for High Throughput Screening”, J. Combinatorial Chemistry, 6, 710-716, 2004; F. H. FLORENZANO, V. FLEMING, P. ENOHNYAKET, W. F. REED, “Coupling of Near Infra-Red spectroscopy to Automatic Continuous Online Monitoring of Polymerization Reactions”, European Polymer Journal, 41, 535-545, 2005; R. S. FARINATO, J. CALBICK, G. A. SORCI, F. H. FLORENZANO, W. F. REED, “Online monitoring of the final divergent growth phase in the stepgrowth polymerization of polyamines” Macromolecules, 38, 1148-1158, 2005; E. MIGNARD, J-F LUTZ, T. LEBLANC, K. MATYJASZEWSKI, O. GUERRET, W. F. REED, “Kinetics and Molar Mass Evolution during Atom Transfer Radical Polymerization of n-Butyl Acrylate Using Automatic Continuous Online Monitoring.” Macromolecules, 38, 9556-9563, 2005; A. M. ALB, R. FARINATO, J. CALBECK, W. F. REED, “Online monitoring of polymerization reactions in inverse emulsions”, Langmuir, 22, 831-840, 2006; A. M. ALB, P. ENOHNYAKET, M. DRENSKI, A. HEAD, A. W. REED, W. F. REED, “Online monitoring of copolymerization using comonomers of similar spectral characteristics”, Macromolecules, 39, 5705-5713, 2006; A. M. ALB, P. ENOHNYAKET, R. SHUNMUGAM, G. N. TEW, W. F. REED, “Quantitative contrasts in the copolymerization of acrylate and methacrylate monomers”, Macromolecules, 39, 8283-8292, 2006; M. F. DRENSKI, E. MIGNARD, W. F. REED, “Direct Measurement of Chain Transfer during Controlled Radical Polymerization”, Macromolecules, 39, 8213-8215, 2006; A. M. ALB, P. ENOHNYAKET, J. F. CRAYMER, T. EREN, E. B. COUGHLIN, W. F. REED, “Online monitoring of Ring Opening Metathesis Polymerization of Cyclooctadiene and a Functionalized Norbornene”, Macromolecules, 40, 444-451, 2007; A. M. ALB, A. PARIL, H. çATALGIL-GIZ, A. GIZ, W. F. REED, “Evolution of composition, molar mass, and conductivity during the free radical copolymerization of polyelectrolytes”, J. Phys. Chem. B., 111, 8560-8566, 2007; A. PARIL, A. M. ALB, W. F. REED, “Online Monitoring of the Evolution of Polyelectrolyte Characteristics during Postpolymerization Modification Processes”, Macromolecules, 40, 4409-4413, 2007;